


(Не)смотри на меня

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, UST, canon AU, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о том, чего лучше никогда не знать. Было бы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)смотри на меня

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1) БЕТЫ НЕТ! а с русским всё печально!

Рей привыкла к разным взглядам: праздным, изучающим, настороженным, любопытным, презрительным, восхищенным, ненавидящим и даже к испуганным. Когда носишь громкое звание «Последнего джедая Республики» и твоё собственное лицо смотрит на тебя с голоэкранов пропаганды и из выпусков новостей к вниманию, рано или поздно, привыкаешь. А на взгляды перестаешь обращать внимания. На все, кроме одного…

* * *

* * *

Перед тренировками Рей предпочитала стандартную растяжку-разминку. Затем скалы,  тренажеры и бассейн, а боевые формы она практиковала в одиночестве. Если не было возможности уединится на природе, то вполне подходила и личная каюта или любое спокойное место. Ей случалось тренироваться и на складе, и в машинном отделении. Рей не была привередливой.

Иногда компанию в зале ей составляли По и Джесс, иногда только По, иногда только Джесс, и всегда половина личного офицерского состава крейсера Последней надежды, которые больше глазели на неё, чем тренировались сами. На пятый день Рей решила, что с неё хватит и перешла на тренировки ранним утром, с четырех до шести главный зал был практически в её личном распоряжении. Почти… Кайло Рен, как оказалось, тоже предпочитал тренироваться в спокойной обстановке, ведь на него глазели гораздо больше, чем на неё.

Рей могла бы выбрать и другое место для тренировок. Каждый сектор корабля имел свой зал, но только в главном был бассейн и скалодром, от которых Рей просто не могла отказаться. Некоторые привычки сильней других, а она с детства лазила по исполинским раскаленным разбитым звездным крейсерам на Джакку. И ей было куда проще игнорировать один единственный взгляд Кайло Рена, чем десятки других. К его пристальному вниманию она, по-крайней мере, давно привыкла. Он смотрел на неё и до церемонии награждения транслировавшейся по голонету на всю галактику, до её лица на всех плакатах призывающих вступать в Вооруженные силы Республики, до _всего_.  По сути, он был первым, кто посмотрел на неё и _увидел_.

Рей искренне считала, что тогда взгляд Кайло был вызван неприятным открытием, невероятным, удивительным, фундаментально неправильным открытием. Столько силы не в тех руках. Она всегда полагала, что он смотрел на неё как на невиданного зверька, на ошибку. Как на сосуд силы. И ему всегда хотелось забрать эту силу, для себя. Рей так считала многие и многие годы, спокойно жив, до одного разговора с По Дэмероном …

* * *

\- Долго мы еще будем болтаться вдоль границы? – Рей промокнула волосы полотенцем, сидя на кромке бассейна. По лениво болтался в воде рядом с ней, делая вид что плавает.

\- Мы патрулируем, - важно констатировал По, подмигивая проплывающей мимо офицеру Рано, за что тут же ощутимо получил от Рей ногой в плечо.

\- За что? – он подплыл ближе к бортику, потирая плечо.

\- Даже не думай, - пригрозила Рей, - Она обручена.

\- Ну так пусть она и не думает, - По закатывает глаза, в очередной раз поражаясь откуда у сироты с Джакку такое уважение к институту брака, - Не я же обручен.

\- Ты не выносим, - заключает Рей, как диагноз ставит  - не годен, - Сходи в девятый сектор.

\-  Ооо, великий и могучий джедай, знает про сектор удовольствий, - По демонстративно обводит взглядом всех вокруг и заговорщическим шепотом продолжает, - Говори тише, а то завтра во всех новостях будет, - и серьезно заканчивает, - что ты туда ходишь.

В очередной раз напоминая Рей, что каждое её действие на виду. И хотя после окончания первой смены посетителей в зале немного их достаточно, чтобы пошли неуместные слухи.

Рей хочется застонать в голос, но она только молча кивает, накинув полотенце на плечи. Подсознательно, стараясь спрятаться,  закрыться ещё больше.

\- Кстати, - По придвигается еще ближе, делая голос еще тише, - Раз уж мы подняли эту тему не могу не заметить, что сегодня на брифинге Кайло Рен «смотрел»  на тебя.

\- В смысле? - Рей хмурится, не понимая к чему По клонит и при чем тут предыдущая тема, - Он всегда смотрит.

\- _Так_? – недоумевает По, и Рей, запоздало понимает, что По ещё не привык к магистру Рыцарей Рен без шлема.

Одним из условий временного перемирия, вызванного появлением куда более серьезного противника чем Первый Орден или Республика со своим Сопротивлением, было присутствие лидеров ранее противоборствующих сторон на флагманах временно бывших противников. Это подавалось, как жест доброй воли, а на самом деле являлось гарантией того, что Первый Орден или Новая Республика не начнут уничтожать крейсеры друг друга при первой же подвернувшейся возможности. Не тогда когда, лидер Первого Ордена, Кайло Рен, на республиканском флагмане, а лидеры Новой Республики «гостят» у Первого Ордена. С вживленными под кожу передатчиками, которые снимают жизненные показатели и каждую секунду транслируют на родной корабль данные о местоположении и состоянии «посла доброй воли». И конечно, согласно договору, никаких средств сокрытия личности носиться не должно. Вся команда Последней надежды, до сих пор, дружно вздрагивает при виде магистра Рен и только единицы могут посмотреть ему в лицо.

\- Как _так_? – не понимает Рей.

По некоторое время внимательно смотрит на неё, будто не может определить серьезно она или нет.

\- Ты женщина, он мужчина, вот как, - все же решает пояснить он, но Рей в ответ только громко смеется, привлекая к себе очередную порцию любопытных взглядов.

\- Тебе точно пора в девятый сектор, - отсмеявшись говорит она, - Если тебе такое мерещится.

Но По прожил достаточно долго и видел достаточно много, чтобы отлично узнавать и  понимать некоторые вещи.

\- На твоем месте я бы отнесся к этому серьезно, - замечает он.

\- Этого не может быть, По, - Рей дружелюбно, успокаивающе похлопывает его по плечу, - Воскресшие останки Ракатской империи того гляди разберут нас всех на молекулы. Ему есть о чем подумать, кроме моей сомнительной кандидатуры на звание женщины-мечты.

\- Ты, конечно, не Биаанна Бьюри, но для него явно куда желанней, - и задумчиво добавляет, - Если он вообще знает, кто такая Бианна...

\- По…

\- Оттого, что ты не хочешь замечать очевидного, это не перестанет быть правдой, - все также уверенно перебивает её По, - Я знаю такие взгляды и к чему они приводят.  

\- И к чему? – после небольшой паузы спрашивает Рей.

\- У нормальных людей к, назовём это *кхм* отношениям, - только и может сказать По, - Но вряд ли это ваш случай.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - продолжает упрямится она, старясь не рассмеяться вновь представляя себя с Кайло в *кхм* отношениях.

\- Рей, я знаю, что ты не видишь или игнорируешь все заинтересованные взгляды в твою сторону, и это не моё дело, - решает высказать всё По, - но некоторые лучше не игнорировать. Просто будь осторожней.

\- Ладно, - сдалась Рей, только чтобы По успокоился и они смогли закрыть эту тему.

* * *

Когда Рей вошла в зал на следующий день, Кайло уже плавал по крайней левой дорожке. Он обычно предпочитал чередовать стили: туда кроль, обратно брас. Стандартный армейский высокотехнологичный костюм полностью закрывал его тело, оставляя только голову, ступни и ладони снаружи. Космо-гидро-комбинезон, используемый при аварийных  ситуациях: эвакуация, посадка, приводнение. Никогда не знаешь куда приземлишься и сколько придется плыть до берега и протокол обязывал весь состав отрабатывать стандартные процедуры, призванные повысить технику безопасности, но Рей знала, что Кайло плавает для удовольствия,  а не потому что надо. И он никогда не использовал скалу, и Рей догадывалась почему, он в принципе не видел в этом занятии необходимости. Хотя мог бы пользоваться силой во время восхождения, как делал она сама. Совмещая физическую тренировку с _сила’_ вой.

Рей бросила полотенце рядом с кромкой, занимая по уже сложившей привычке, крайнюю правую дорожку,  тем самым оставляя между ними две центральные. Кайло казался полностью поглощенный своим занятием и не обращал на неё никакого внимания. Рей осмотрела себя, космо-гидрошорты и такая же майка (она ненавидела когда что-то сковывало её движения, особенно в плечах и коленях), делали её ещё более плоской, чем она была на самом деле. Рей вспомнила вчерашний разговор с По и ей снова захотелось рассмеяться над абсурдностью его слов.

* * *

* * *

Но больше ей смеяться не хотелось. За прошедшие дни, слова По посеявшие сомнение в Рей, все больше и больше обрастали разными деталями и теперь ей казалось, что Кайло Рен действительно смотрит на неё именно _так_. Постоянно. Это мешает. Она не могла сосредоточиться на тренировке и сегодня сорвалась со скалы три раза за час, а сейчас едва не утонула в бассейне из-за внезапно сведённой ноги.

\- Что с тобой? - его голос хриплый, от долгого молчания.

\- Ничего, - её тоже.

Кайло во время, очень быстро, вытащил её из под воды и теперь легко поддерживает, пока она пытается отдышаться вцепившись в бортик. Он стоит там, где её бы накрыло с головой.

\- В последнее время ты слишком, - он на мгновенье задумался, лучше подбирая слово, - не спокойная. Не самая лестная характеристика для джедая, не находишь?

\- Когда они уже нападут? - она игнорирует его замечание о джедае, решая сместиться в нейтральную тему.

\- За нами совместный флот из тысяч кораблей, - отвечает он, - Мы здесь именно для того, чтобы они не напали.

\- Но они нападут и тебе, кстати, именно этого и хочется, - не удерживается от подколки и она.

\- Если бы угрозы не было, я бы и не стал заключать перемирие с Республикой, - он звучит отсутствующе, на самом деле его занимает другое, - Но тебя беспокоит не это. Я чувствую.

Кайло смотрит на неё, разворачивая к себя. Внимательный взгляд прошивает насквозь, Рей отлично понимает, что ему отчаянно хочется воспользоваться силой, заглянуть ей в голову, получить ответы на все свои вопросы, но она скорей уничтожит их обоих чем позволит этому случится. Его взгляд тяжелеет, скользит ниже по лицу, губам, и она чувствует как его ладони крепче сжимают её талию под водой. Он слишком близко и она чувствует себя … странно.

\- Не смотри на меня _так_ , - Рей на мгновенье опускает глаза, но тут же берет себя руки, упираясь в него взглядом в ответ. Кажется за прошедшие пару секунд он стал ещё ближе и ей иррационально хочется вытянуть руку, отодвинуть его.

\- Почему? - а он даже не отрицает.

\- Мне становится неуютно, - Рей наверно впервые не знает куда себя деть. Под его взглядом ей отчаянно не хватает светового меча у бедра и своей привычной одежды. Запертая между ним и бортиком, она чувствует себя пугающе уязвимой.

\- Почему? - Кайло слегка наклоняется и она сразу же подаётся назад, крепче вцепляясь в бортик, стараясь увеличить расстояние между ними. Он фыркает, его явно веселит такая реакция, и ей кажется, что у него и в мыслях никогда не было ничего из того, что она напридумывала себе за последние дни. Ей становится стыдно за все нелепые предположения вызванные словами По.

\- Отойди от меня, - приказывает она, старательно игнорируя тот факт, что сама она не делает ни одной попытки отстраниться.

\- Не хочу, - довольно мягко отвечает Кайло, и теперь Рей понимает, что он действительно забавляется с ней. Щеки её краснеют.

\- Вот как, - она резко с вызовом задирает голову, - Чего тогда ты хочешь? - встречая его взгляд и это становится её ошибкой, потому что она видит чего он хочет. Яркими живыми картинками, которые она практически ощущает на своей коже. Или он показывает ей все это сам того не желая (или желая?). Рей проваливается в него и смотрит-смотрит, выпуская бортик, переставая контролировать собственное тело… Он целует её, крепко прижимая к себе и она просто не может сопротивляться, захлебываясь в своих и его эмоциях. Не понимая происходит ли это в реальности или только у них в голове.

\- Никогда, - хрипит она с трудом отстраняясь от него и её всю трясёт. Она не может понять от чего именно: от страха или от желания, или от осознания невозможности. От всего вместе.

\- Так в этом уверенна? - Кайло гладит её по спине, успокаивая и это пугает её больше, чем всё остальное. Зрачки у него расширены, грудь вздымается так, как если бы он только что проплыл стометровку за десять секунд.

\- Да, - отрезает Рей, чётко понимая, что надо уйти, вылезти, бежать, хотя заставить себя пошевелиться все ещё не в состоянии.

\- Посмотрим, - он едва заметно улыбается и вытаскивает её из воды, сажая на бортик.

Теперь уже она смотрит на него сверху вниз,  видит и чувствует как его огромные ладони скользят с талии ей на бедра. Как он наклоняется и показательно целует в голую коленку, а она не успевает вовремя зажмурится, чтобы этого не увидеть.

Она была готова сразиться с ним. В любой момент времени.

Но к этому...

К этому она никогда не была готова.

* * *

Рей возвращается к тренировкам с половиной личного офицерского состава Последней надежды, потому что десятки их взглядов ничто в сравнении с одним Кайло.

* * *

Он смотрит на неё и на следующий день, и на следующий день за следующим. И Рей теперь никуда не деться от его взгляда и всем, что за ним. Ей хочется, чтобы Возрожденная Империя Раката напала на них, чтобы у неё снова появилась четкая цель. Причем как можно скорей, неизвестно сколько ещё она сможет продержаться...


End file.
